Conventionally when users provide a query containing search terms to a search system, a search engine guesses the best results to return to the user. However, search terms typically have more than one meaning. For example, a search term “jaguar” may be directed to an animal or to a make of a car. Furthermore, search engines that focus merely on relevance will return results that may be the most popular at the moment. These results may not provide much variety leading to redundancy in the results.